micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ustrój i polityka Królestwa Skarlandu
Skarland jest monarchią parlamentarną. Na czele Królestwa Skarlandu stoi wywodzący się z dynastii Catalán król Karol I. Król może na wniosek Premiera rozwiązać parlament. Mianuje rząd, może wygłaszać orędzia do narodu, jest również najwyższym dowódcą wojska. Treść Konstytucji Prepambuła Naród skarlandzki, kierując się pragnieniem ustanowienia sprawiedliwości, wolności i bezpieczeństwa oraz pomnożenia dobra tych, którzy go stanowią, i czyniąc użytek ze swej suwerenności, oznajmia swą wolę: Ochrony wszystkich Skarlandczyków w zakresie realizacji praw człowieka oraz pielęgnowania ich kultur i tradycji, języków i instytucji. Rozwijania postępu kulturalnego w celu zapewnienia wszystkim godnego życia. Ustanowienia dojrzałego demokratycznego społeczeństwa oraz Współdziałania na rzecz umocnienia pokojowych stosunków i efektywnej współpracy między wszystkimi ludami Mikroświata. TYTUŁ WSTĘPNY Artykuł 1 1.Skarland konstytuuje się w postaci społecznego i demokratycznego państwa prawnego, które chroni jako najwyższe wartości swego porządku prawnego wolność, sprawiedliwość, równość i pluralizm polityczny. 2.Suwerenność narodowa spoczywa w ludzie skarlandzkim, z którego wypływają władze państwa. 3.Formą polityczną państwa skarlandzkiego jest monarchia parlamentarna. Artykuł 2 Konstytucja opiera się na nierozerwalnej jedności Narodu skarlandzkiego, wspólnej i niepodzielnej ojczyzny wszystkich Skarlandczyków, a także uznaje i zapewnia prawo do autonomii stanowiących go narodowości i regionów oraz solidarności między wszystkimi. Artykuł 3 1.Polski jest skarlandzkim językiem urzędowym państwa. 2.Pozostałe języki (hiszpański, kataloński, włoski) są również językami urzędowymi w odpowiednich wspólnotach zgodnie z ich statutami. Artykuł 4 1.Flaga Królestwa Skarlandu jest podzielona na trzy pasy: dwa czerwone pasy jeden na górze i jeden na dole, środkowy pas koloru żółtego. Na środku flagi zawarte jest godło. 2.Godło Królestwa Skarlandu zawiera barwy narodowe z flagi. Zawiera też na białej tarczy mapę Skarlandu w kolorach flagi państwowej. Na wstędze zawarta jest dewiza w języku łacińskim: "PLVUS VLTRA". Artykuł 5 Stolicą Państwa jest Walencja (Valencia). Artykuł 6 Partie Polityczne wyrażają pluralizm polityczny; współdziałają w kształtowaniu i manifestowaniu woli ludu i są podstawowym instrumentem uczestnictwa politycznego. Ich tworzenie i działalność są wolne w ramach Konstytucji i ustawy. Ich wewnętrzna struktura i funkcjonowanie powinny być demokratyczne. Artykuł 7 1.Siły zbrojne, złożone z wojsk lądowych, marynarki i wojsk lotniczych, mają za zadanie zapewnienie suwerenności i niezawisłości Skarlandu, obronę jego integralności terytorialnej i porządku konstytucyjnego. 2.Ustawa organiczna określi podstawy organizacji sił zbrojnych zgodnie z zasadami niniejszej Konstytucji. Artykuł 8 1.Obywatele i władze publiczne podlegają Konstytucji i pozostałym przepisom prawnym. 2.Do władz publicznych należy kształtowanie warunków niezbędnych do urzeczywistnienia i zapewnienia skuteczności wolności i równości jednostki oraz grup, w skład których ona wchodzi, a także usuwanie przeszkód, które by uniemożliwiły lub utrudniły ich pełną realizację oraz ułatwienie uczestnictwa wszystkich obywateli w życiu politycznym, ekonomicznym i społecznym. 3.Konstytucja gwarantuje zasadę legalności, hierarchię i jawność norm, niedziałanie wstecz przepisów karnych niekorzystnych dla praw jednostki lub je ograniczających, bezpieczeństwo prawne, odpowiedzialność i zakaz samowoli władz publicznych. Tytuł I O PODSTAWOWYCH PRAWACH I OBOWIĄZKACH Artykuł 9 1.Godność jednostki, przynależne jej nienaruszalne prawa, swobodny rozwój, poszanowanie odnoszące się do praw podstawowych i wolności, które Konstytucja uznaje. Rozdział pierwszy: O Skarlandczykach i Cudzoziemcach Artykuł 10 1.Obywatelstwo Skarlandzkie nabywa się, zachowuje i traci zgodnie z ustawą. 2.Żaden Skarlandczyk niemoże pozostać pozbawiony obywatelstwa chyba, że Sam się go zrzeknie. 3.Dozwolone jest posiadanie więcej niż jednego obywatelstwa. Artykuł 11 1.Cudzoziemcy korzystają w Skarlandzie z wolności publicznych, zagwarantowanych w niniejszym tytule w granicach określonych przez ustawę. 2.Jedynie Skarlandczycy lub osoby posiadające obywatelstwo Skarlandzkie mogą być podmiotem praw wymienionych w artykule 19; 3.Ustawa określi zasady, zgodnie z którymi obywatele innych państw i bezpaństwowcy mogą korzystać z prawa azylu w Skarlandzie. Rozdział drugi: Prawa i Wolności Artykuł 12 Skarlandczycy są równi wobec prawa. Niedopuszczalna jest wszelka dyskryminacja z powodu pochodzenia, rasy, religii, poglądów albo jakichkolwiek innych osobistych lub społecznych warunków lub okoliczności. Sekcja 1: O prawach podstawowych i wolnościach publicznych Artykuł 13 Wszyscy mają prawo nietykalności moralnej. Nikt niemoże być w żadnym przypadku poddany karom albo działaniom poniżającym. Znosi się karę śmierci ustanowionej pierwszą ustawą zasadniczą z marca 2008. Artykuł 14 1.Zapewnia się jednostkom i wspólnotą wolność w sferze ideologii, religii i kultu. Korzystanie z tych wolności podlega tylko takim ograniczeniom, jakie są konieczne do zachowania porządku konstytucyjnego. 2.Nikt nie może być zobowiązany do składania oświadczeń co do swej ideologii, religii lub przekonań. 3.Żadne wyznanie nie ma charakteru państwowego. Władze publiczne uwzględniając konkordat współpracują z kościołem Rotryjsko-Katolickim. Władze publiczne mają prawo do współpracy z innymi środowiskami wyznaniowymi. 4.Mają Artykuł 15 Skarlandczycy mają prawo do swobodnego wyboru swojego miejsca zamieszkania i do poruszania się po terytorium państwowym. Mają prawo też do swobodnego opuszczania Skarlandu i powrotu do niego na zasadzie paszportu Skarlandzkiego wydawanego zgodnie z ustawą. Artykuł 16 1.Uznaje się i poddaje ochronie prawo: a)do swobodnego wyrażania i rozpowszechniania myśli za pomocą pisma, słowa lub jakiegokolwiek innego środka przekazu, b)do swobodnego przekazywania i otrzymywania prawdziwej informacji za pomocą jakiegokolwiek środka rozpowszechniania. 2.Wykonywanie tych praw nie może być ograniczone przez jakiegokolwiek rodzaju uprzednią cenzurę. 3.Zajęcie publikacji, zapisów dźwiękowych i innych środków informacji może nastąpić tylko na mocy postanowienia sądu. Artykuł 17 1.Uznaje się prawo do zgromadzeń pokojowych. Korzystanie z tego prawa nie wymaga uprzedniej zgody. 2.Zgromadzenia i manifestacje w miejscach publicznych wymagają od organizatorów poinformowania władz. Artykuł 18 1.Uznaje się prawo do zrzeszania. 2.Zrzeszenia, które zmierzają do celów lub używają środków uznanych za przestępcze, są bezprawne. 3.Zrzeszenia utworzone na podstawie niniejszego artykułu muszą zostać zarejestrowane przez sąd w celu ich ujawnienia. 4.Zakazane są zrzeszenia tajne i o charakterze paramilitarnym. Artykuł 19 1.Obywatele mają prawo do udziału w sprawach publicznych, bezpośrednio lub po przez reprezentantów swobodnie wybieranych w głosowaniu powszechnym. 2.Mają także prawo do obejmowania na równych zasadach funkcji i urzędów. Artykuł 20 1.Wszyscy mają prawo do otrzymania skutecznej opieki sędziów i sądów w zakresie realizacji swych praw i prawnie uzasadnionych interesów. W żadnym wypadku nie można nikogo pozbawić możliwości dochodzenia swych praw. 2.Wszyscy mają zarazem prawo do sądu powszechnego, do obrony i obecności adwokata. Sekcja 2: O prawach i obowiązkach obywateli Artykuł 21 1.Skarlandczycy mają prawo i obowiązek obrony Skarlandu. 2.Służba wojskowa jest dobrowolna. 3.Przymusowy pobór do wojska odbywa się w sytuacji mobilizacji powszechnej. Artykuł 22 1.Wszyscy wnoszą wkład w ponoszenie wydatków publicznych zgodnie ze swoimi możliwościami za pośrednictwem sprawiedliwego systemu podatkowego. Rozdział trzeci: O przewodnich zasadach polityki społecznej i ochrony obywateli Artykuł 23 1.Władze publiczne zapewniają socjalną, ekonomiczną i prawną ochronę obywateli. 2.Żaden sąd ani trybunał nie może sądzić obywateli Skarlandzkich bez zgody Sądu Najwyższego Królestwa Skarlandu. Artykuł 24 1.Wszyscy Skarlandczycy mają prawo do otrzymania bez zwrotnej zapomogi w wysokości 1000 Peset. 2.Wszyscy Skarlandczycy mają prawo do zakupu nieruchomości a tym samym do mieszkania. Rozdział czwarty: O gwarancjach wolności i praw podstawowych Artykuł 25 Prawa i wolności wymienione w rozdziale drugim niniejszego tytułu wiążą wszystkie władze publiczne. Rozdział piąty: O zawieszeniu praw i wolności Artykuł 26 1.Prawa wymienione w artykułach 15,16,17,18,19,20 mogą być zawieszone w razie ogłoszenia stanu wyjątkowego lub stanu oblężenia. Tytuł II: O Koronie Artykuł 27 1.Król jest Szefem Państwa, symbolem jego jedności i trwałości, sprawuje arbitraż i moderuje normalne funkcjonowanie instytucji, urzeczywistnia najwyższą reprezentację Państwa Skarlandzkiego w stosunkach międzynarodowych oraz wykonuje funkcje, które przyznaje mu Konstytucja. 2.Jego tytułem jest tytuł Króla Skarlandu; może używać pozostałych tytułów przynależnych Koronie. 3.Osoba Króla jest nietykalna i niepodlega odpowiedzialności. Artykuł 28 1.Korona Skarlandu jest dziedziczna w osobach sukcesorów Jego Wysokości Norberta I Catalán, prawowitego dziedzica dynastii Skarlandzkich. Sukcesja następuje w normalnym porządku pierwszeństwa czyli prawo do korony ma najstarszy syn lub córka lub osoba spokrewniona bezpośrednio lub pośrednio z dynastią Skarlandzką. 2.Książe następca tronu, od swego urodzenia lub nastąpienia wydarzenia, które będzie źródłem powołania, posiada godność Księcia Móstoles. 3.Po wygaśnięciu wszystkich linii powołanych prawnie, Kortezy Generalne postanowią o sukcesji Korony w formie najbardziej odpowiadającej interesom Skarlandu. 4.Osoby, które mając prawo do sukcesji tronu zawarłyby małżeństwo wbrew zakazowi Król i Kortezów Generalnych, zostają wyłączone od sukcesji Korony; wyłączenie to dotyczy także ich zstępnych. 5.Abdykacja i zrzeczenie się są uznawane za zakończenie władzy monarchy i władze obejmuje jego potomek lub sukcesja odbywa się zgodnie z punktem 3 niniejszego artykułu. Artykuł 29 Królowa-małżonka lub małżonek Królowej nie mogą sprawować funkcji konstytucyjnych, z wyjątkiem odnoszących się do Regencji. Artykuł 30 1.W przypadku niezdolności Króla do sprawowania swych funkcji, stwierdzonej przez Kortezy Generalne, wykonywanie Regencji rozpocznie się niezwłocznie. 2.Gdyby nie było żadnej osoby uprawnionej do Regencji, ta zostanie powołana przez Kortezy Generalne w składzie od jednej do dwóch osób. 3.Regencja może być sprawowana tylko przez członków Kortez Generalnych lub Rządu (dotyczy tylko powyższego ustępu). 4.Regencja jest sprawowana z mandatu konstytucyjnego i zawsze w imieniu Króla. Artykuł 31 1.Król, po jego proklamowaniu przed Kortezami Generalnymi, składa przysięgę na wierne wykonywanie swych funkcji, przestrzega nie i czuwanie nad przestrzeganiem Konstytucji i ustaw oraz poszanowaniem praw i wolności obywateli a także praw wspólnot autonomicznych. 2.Książe następca tronu, oraz Regent lub regencji, obejmując urząd składają tę samą przysięgę. Artykuł 32 Król: a)sankcjonuje i promulguje ustawy, b)zwołuje i rozwiązuje Kortezy Generalne oraz zarządza wybory, c)zarządza referendum w wypadkach przewidzianych w Konstytucji, d)proponuje kandydata na Przewodniczącego Rządu i powołuje go na stanowisko jak również odwołuje go z pełnionej funkcji, e)mianuje i zwalnia członków Rządu, na wniosek Przewodniczącego Rządu f)wydaje dekrety uchwalone przez Radę Ministrów, obsadza stanowiska cywilne i wojskowe, nadaje tytułu honorowe i odznaczenia, zgodnie z ustawami, g)ma prawo być informowany o sprawach państwa i może przewodniczyć, w tym celu, posiedzeniom Rady Ministrów, kiedy uzna to za wskazane, na wniosek Przewodniczącego Rządu, h)jest naczelnym dowódcą sił zbrojnych, i)korzysta z prawa łaski. Prawo łaski nie upoważnia Króla do zastosowania powszechnego ułaskawienia, j)sprawuje najwyższy patronat nad akademiami królewskimi. Artykuł 33 1.Król wysyła ambasadorów i innych przedstawicieli dyplomatycznych. Przedstawiciele zagraniczni w Skarlandzie są akredytowani przy Królu. 2.Do Króla należy oznajmienie zgody państwa na zaciąganie zobowiązań międzynarodowych przez Traktaty, zgodnie z Konstytucją. 3.Do Króla należy, za uprzednim upoważnieniem Kortezów Generalnych, wypowiedzenie wojny i zawarcie pokoju. Artykuł 34 1.Akty Króla kontrasygnują Przewodniczący Rządu oraz, odpowiednio, właściwi ministrowie. 2.Za akty Króla ponoszą odpowiedzialność osoby je kontrasygnujące. Artykuł 35 1.Król otrzymuje z budżetu państwa globalną kwotę na utrzymanie swej Rodziny i Dworu oraz swobodnie nią dysponuje. 2.Król mianuje i zwalnia swobodnie cywilnych i wojskowych członków swego Dworu. Tytuł III O Kortezach Generalnych Artykuł 36 1.Kortezy Generalne to jedno izbowy parlament reprezentujący lud skarlandzki i składa się z dziesięciu członków wybieranych w głosowaniu powszechnym. Kortezy Generalne sprawują kontrolę nad Rządem. Kortezy Generalne sprawują władze ustawodawczą. 2.Okręgiem wyborczym jest miasto. 3.Posiedzeniom Kortez Generalnych przewodzi Przewodniczący Kortez Generalnych. Rozdział I: O opracowaniu ustaw Artykuł 37 1.Ustawami organicznymi są ustawy rozszerzające prawa i wolności obywatelskie, aprobujące statut wspólnot autonomicznych i powszechny system wyborczy. 2.Do uchwalenia ustawy organicznej niezbędna jest absolutna większość w Kortezach Generalnych. Artykuł 38 1.Rząd może zostać upoważniony do wydawania ustaw przez Kortezy Generalne. 2.Delegacja ustawodawcza powinna być dokonana w drodze ustawy podstawowej lub zwykłej. Artykuł 39 Ustawy podstawowe nie mogą w żadnym razie: a)upoważniać do zmiany ustawy podstawowej, b)udzielać pełnomocnictw do stanowienia norm działających wstecz. Artykuł 40 Akty Rządu, wydane na podstawie deklaracji ustawodawczej otrzymują nazwę dekretów ustawodawczych. Artykuł 41 1.Inicjatywa ustawodawcza przysługuje Rządowi i Kortezom Generalnym 2.Zgromadzenia wspólnot autonomicznych może zabiegać u Rządu o przyjęcie projektu ustawy lub przesłaniu go do Kortez Generalnych. Artykuł 42 Projekty ustaw są aprobowane przez Radę Ministrów, która przedkłada je Kortezom Generalnym wraz z przedstawieniem motywów i przesłanek niezbędnych dla wypowiedzenia się o projektach. Artykuł 43 Król sankcjonuje w terminie dziesięciu dni ustawy uchwalone przez Kortezy Generalne, promulguje je i poleca ich niezwłoczne ogłoszenie. Rozdział drugi: O traktatach międzynarodowych Artykuł 44 1.Wyrażenie zgody państwa na przyjęcie zobowiązań w drodze traktatów lub konwencji wymaga uprzedniego upoważnienia Kortezów Generalnych w następujących wypadkach: a)traktatów o charakterze politycznym, b)traktatów lub konwencji o charakterze wojskowym, c)traktatów lub konwencji oddziałujących na integralność terytorialną państwa lub na prawa i obowiązki podstawowe określone w tytule I, d)traktatów lub konwencji, które zakładają zmianę lub uchylenie jakiejkolwiek ustawy lub wymagają środków ustawodawczych dla ich wykonania. 2.Kortezy Generalne są niezwłocznie informowane o zawarciu pozostałych traktatów lub konwencji. Artykuł 45 1.Zawarcie traktatu międzynarodowego, który zawierałby ustalenia sprzeczne z Konstytucją, wymaga uprzedniej zmiany Konstytucji. 2.Rząd, Kortezy Generalne i Król mogą zażądać od Trybunału Konstytucyjnego wypowiedzenia się w sprawie ewentualnej sprzeczności z konstytucją traktatu lub konwencji. Tytuł IV O Rządzie i administracji Artykuł 46 Rząd kieruje polityką wewnętrzną i zewnętrzną, administracją cywilną i wojskową oraz obronną państwa. Sprawuje władzę wykonawczą i reglamentacyjną zgodnie z Konstytucją. Artykuł 47 1.Rząd składa się z Przewodniczącego Rządu zwanego Premierem, Wice Przewodniczących zwanych Wice Premierami jeżeli zostali powołani i Ministrów. 2.Przewodniczący kieruje pracami Rządu oraz koordynuje funkcje pozostałych jego członków, bez uszczerbku dla ich kompetencji i bezpośredniej odpowiedzialności za swe działania. 3.Członkowie Rządu nie mogą w czasie trwania swojego urzędu pełnić funkcji biznesowych związanych z pomnażaniem własnego majątku ze źródeł innych niż pensja rządowa. Artykuł 48 1.Po każdorazowym odnowieniu Kortez Generalnych oraz w pozostałych przypadkach określonych w Konstytucji Król, po uprzedniej konsultacji z reprezentantami wyznaczonymi przez grupy polityczne posiadające reprezentacje parlamentarną i za pośrednictwem Przewodniczącego Kortez Generalnych proponują kandydata na Przewodniczącego Rządu. 2.Kandydat zaaprobowany zgodnie z postanowieniami poprzedniego ustępu przedstawia przed Kortezami Generalnymi program polityczny Rządu, który zamierza utworzyć, i zwraca się o zaufanie parlamentu. 3.Jeżeli Kortezy Generalne absolutną większością głosów swych członków udzieli zaufania temu kandydatowi, Król mianuje go Przewodniczącym Rządu. W razie nie udzielenia kandydatowi wotum zaufania przeprowadza się głosowanie nad wotum zaufania ponownie po czterdziestu ośmiu godzinach od poprzedniego; w tym wypadku uważa się, iż zaufanie zostało udzielone, jeżeli opowiedziała się za nim zwykła większość głosów. 4.Jeżeli w wyniku wymienionych głosowań zaufanie konieczne dla inwestytury nie zostało by udzielone, przedstawiane są kolejne propozycje w sposób przewidziany w poprzednich ustępach. 5.Jeżeli upłynęły trzy tygodnie od pierwszego głosowania w sprawie inwestytury, a żaden z kandydatów nie otrzymał zaufania Kortez Generalnych, Król rozwiązuje parlament i zarządza nowe wybory. Artykuł 49 Pozostali członkowie Rządu są powoływani i odwoływani przez Króla, na wniosek Przewodniczącego Rządu. Artykuł 50 1.Rząd ustępuje po przeprowadzeniu wyborów powszechnych, w razie utraty zaufania parlamentarnego lub dymisji jego Przewodniczącego. 2.Ustępujący Rząd kontynuuje działalność aż do zaprzysiężenia nowego Rządu. Artykuł 51 1.Administracja publiczna służy bezstronnie interesom ogólnym i działa zgodnie z zasadami skuteczności, hierarchii, decentralizacji, dekoncentracji i koordynacji, przy pełnym podporządkowaniu ustawą i prawu. 2.Organy administracji są tworzone, kierowane i koordynowane zgodnie z ustawą. Artykuł 52 1.Siły i korpusy bezpieczeństwa podlegają Rządowi, są powołane do ochrony swobodnego urzeczywistnienia praw i wolności oraz zapewnienia obywatelskiego bezpieczeństwa. 2.Odpowiednie ustawy określą statut i kompetencje służ, o których mowa w powyższym ustępie. Tytuł V O stosunkach pomiędzy Rządem a Kortezami Generalnymi Artykuł 53 Rząd odpowiada solidarnie są swą działalność polityczną przed Kortezami Generalnymi Artykuł 54 Kortezy Generalne mogą otrzymać na swe żądanie, za pośrednictwem Przewodniczącego Kortez, potrzebną informację i pomoc od Rządu oraz jakich kol wiek władz państwa i wspólnot autonomicznych. Artykuł 55 1.Kortezy Generalne mogą domagać się obecności Rządu. 2.Członkowie Rządu mają prawo wstępu na posiedzenia Kortez a także prawo do bycia przez nie wysłuchanym. Artykuł 56 1.Rząd i każdy jego członek jest zobowiązany do udzielenia odpowiedzi na kierowane do nich w Kortezach Generalnych interpelacje i zapytania. 2.Każda interpelacja może stanowić podstawę rezolucji, w której Kortezy Generalne wyrażają swoje stanowisko. Tytuł VI O władzy sądowej Artykuł 57 1.Wymiar sprawiedliwości pochodzi od ludu i jest wykonywany w imieniu Króla przez sędziów, stanowiących władzę sądowniczą. 2.Sędziowie nie mogą być zwalniani i przenoszeni. Artykuł 58 Wykonywanie wyroków oraz pozostałych prawomocnych postanowień sędziów i sądów, jak również żądane przez nich współdziałanie w trakcie postępowania oraz wykonywania orzeczeń sądowych jest obowiązkowe. Artykuł 59 Wymiar Sprawiedliwości jest bezpłatny. Artykuł 60 1.Postępowanie procesowe jest jawne. 2.Orzeczenia winny zawsze zawierać uzasadnienie i być ogłaszane na posiedzeniu jawnym. Tytuł VII Finanse Artykuł 61 1.Waluta narodowa to: Peseta Skarlandzka (PSK) dzieląca się na sto centów zwanych centimos. 2.Emisją Pesety Skarlandzkiej zajmuje się Bank Centralny: Banco de Skarland. 3.Nadzór nad Bankiem Centralnym spoczywa w rękach Rządu. Artykuł 62 Każdy obywatel ma prawo do bez zwrotnej zapomogi w wysokości 1000 Peset. Artykuł 63 1.Podatki zapewniają wpływ do budżetu i są pobierane co sześć miesięcy. 2.Każdy obywatel płaci pięć procent stanu konta plus jeden procent za każdy tysiąc Peset zgromadzony na koncie. Osoby posiadające ponad milion peset płacą dodatkowo dziesięć procent podatku. Tytuł VIII O organizacji terytorialnej państwa Rozdział pierwszy: Zasady ogólne Artykuł 64 Państwo jest zorganizowane w regiony a te z kolei mogą łączyć się we wspólnoty autonomiczne. Artykuł 65 1.Wszyscy Skarlandczycy mają te same prawa i obowiązki na całym terytorium Skarlandu. 2.Żadna władza nie może podejmować środków mających na celu utrudnienie swobody przemieszczania się i osiedlania się. Rozdział drugi: O wspólnotach autonomicznych Artykuł 66 1.W wykonaniu artykułu drugiego Konstytucji, regiony mogą uzyskać samorząd i ukonstytuować się we wspólnoty autonomiczne, zgodnie z postanowieniami niniejszego tytułu i odpowiednich statutów. 2.W razie niepowodzenia inicjatywa może być podjęta dopiero po upływie sześciu miesięcy. Artykuł 67 Kortezy Generalne, kierując się względami na interes ogólnonarodowy, mogą w drodze ustawy organicznej: a)wyrazić zgodę na ukonstytuowanie się wspólnoty autonomicznej ograniczającej się do miasta; b)wyrazić zgodę na uchwalenie statutu autonomicznego dla terytoriów nie wchodzących w skład regionów. Artykuł 68 1.W żadnym wypadku nie jest dozwolona federacja wspólnot autonomicznych. 2.Statuty mogą określić wypadki, wymogi i zasady zawierania przez wspólnoty autonomiczne między sobą umów. Artykuł 69 1.Wspólnoty autonomiczne mają prawo do a)formowania własnych instytucji publicznych, b)zarządzania finansami wspólnoty, c)kontrolowania instytucji edukacyjnych, d)popierania turystyki i sportu e)kontroli opieki społecznej 2.Wspólnoty autonomiczne nie mogą: a)ogłosić secesji, b)kontroli nad polityką zagraniczną, c)posiadać własnych sił zbrojnych. Tytuł IX: O trybunale konstytucyjnym Artykuł 70 1.Trybunał Konstytucyjny składa się z czterech członków. 2.Zadaniem Trybunału Konstytucyjnego jest sprawdzanie zgodności ustaw, traktatów i konwencji z Konstytucją. 3.Sędziowie wybierają z pośród siebie Przewodniczącego. 4.Trybunał Konstytucyjny rozciąga swą jurysdykcję na całe terytorium Skarlandzkie. Artykuł 71 Rząd mogże zakwestionować przed Trybunałem Konstytucyjnym zgodność z Konstytucją poczynań wspólnot autonomicznych. Tytuł X O reformie konstytucyjnej Artykuł 72 1.Projekty reformy konstytucyjnej winny być przyjmowane absolutną większością głosów. 2.Przyjęta przez Kortezy Generalne reforma jest poddawana pod referendum ogólnonarodowe w celu jej zatwierdzenia. Artykuł 73 Reforma Konstytucji nie może być przeprowadzona w czasie trwania wojny lub stanu wyjątkowego. PRZYPISY Pierwszy do Artykułu 17 ustęp 2 Wymaga się poinformowania władz o manifestacjach i zgromadzeniach w miejscach publicznych w celu zabezpieczenia ich przez odpowiednie służby. Drugi do Artykułu 57 ustęp 1 Zwolnienie sędzi może nastąpić tylko wtedy gdy sędzia złamał prawo. Kategoria:Konstytucje Kategoria:Skarland